A not so misunderstanding
by Late Bloomers
Summary: Bossun heard that Katou is asking Himeko out; and Himeko agrees? Note: This is not some misunderstanding like it turns out to be hang out, not going out or something. Disclaimer :I don't own Sket Dance


OHAYO!(Is it really morning?)

This is my first ever fanfic. Since this is the first, I intent to make it oneshot. But this is really way too long. I'm not a good writer so this may be low in the quality. I also not good at English. So,sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

"After saying all that, could you please go out with me," Kaito's voice can be heard from Sket Dan clubroom.

That evening, Himeko is the only member that available in the clubroom while Bossun stuck with Tsubaki to do class duty and Switch has a date with Otakura at Akihabara.

"Hmm..ok. Why not?" answer Himeko with a composed face.

Unknowingly to them, at the same time, both Bossun and Tsubaki freeze in front of the club room while Bossun's hand already at the door handle, ready to open it anytime but he's not doing that after overhearing such an astonishing conversation.

Feeling awkward, the twins only able to stand there looking at each other red faces. The moment doesn't last long when they need to hide because Katou is heading out of the clubroom.

"Thank you very much Onizuka. Let's meet tomorrow. Oh President! You want to go home? Let me accompany you"

Both Katou and Himeko look at the twins that acting as if they just arrive there. Still blushing and letting out smokes from their ears.

* * *

Himeko doesn't understand. For some reason she feels Bossun's glare at her back. Did she do something wrong? What makes him so irritated? He's been like that since they parted with Katou and Tsubaki. Did he and Tsubaki fought or something? But still, why he's been throwing his anger at her?

Meanwhile, Bossun cannot help but glare at Himeko who's sweeping the floor. This time, he really heard the word 'going out'. Or did he misunderstand things again? He should just ask but for some reason the word doesn't goes out. He felt them again. The same feelings that he feels when he misunderstood about Himeko are dating Katou. But this time,it's a lot stronger. This irritating and lonely ! He should just ask..

"Oy Himeko, are y..."

"Oh no! Bossun, I need to go back. I forgot that mom ask me to do some errand," Himeko cut him while grabbing her things and rushing to go back. "See you tomorrow.."

The next morning...

Bossun has bags under his eyes. He remains quiet due to the lack of sleep and irritations. He glances at the person besides him. Tsubaki looks calm studying despite all the noise that the class is making. But Bossun knows that Tsubaki feeling anxious. The slide of the open door shows Himeko and Switch, talking. Then, before Himeko goes to her sit, she goes to Tsubaki and whispering something.

'Wahhh! Not so close stupid...'Bossun gets more irritated when he sees Himeko whispering to Tsubaki before Tsubaki nodded.

"Then Bossun, I want to tell you something. Lend me your ear," Himeko goes to Bossun and closes her mouth at his ear intending to whisper.

"Meet me at the clubroom during lunch"

Jolted by her breath at his ears and strains of her hair brush his cheeks, Bossun automatically turns his head towards Himeko and it turns out to be really wrong.

Now his face is really close with Himeko while both looking at each other with shock. The tips of their lips brush a little but none of them notice since the moment only last a second or two before they look away from each other. Red faced.

"Idiot! How can you turn like that!" Himeko yells while her face flushes like crazy.

"Shut up! Sorry ok! I got it. I'll be there," Bossun has the same reaction as Himeko.

_That lunch break_, the secret revealed...

"Guys,I'm dating Katou"

Switch, Bossun and Tsubaki look in shock, dumbfounded and understanding respectively.

[Are you sure?! But I always thought...hmm..I should say congratulations?]. Switch is the one who breaks the silence but he feels something went wrong here. Himeko always likes Bossun. Although he knows she never realized it.

"Isn't it great Kiri! Not only you had found friends, but also girlfriend" Tsubaki looks happy

"Well actually..." Katou starts to speak...

However, Bossun is already in his own world. He's been like that since Himeko announce that she's going out with Kiri.

Prick!

There it is, his heart suddenly hurts. It just like a splinter stabs his heart causing a tiny but significant pain.

This isn't right, Bossun thought. Why did he feel really annoyed and irritated seeing both Himeko and Katou talking happily with Tsubaki and Switch? He goes out of the clubroom without notifying, leaving four of the rest look at him in confusion.

* * *

It's been a week...

First two days after the announcement : Bossun acts as usual with Himeko except he'e easily snapped

First four days after the announcement : Bossun acts overly happy (or forced) with both Himeko and Katou.

The rest of the days : Bossun becomes silent which is worrying.

Bossun sighs while observing the two people who are talking under Sakura's tree from the clubroom on his usual spot. One of the people he knows too well. He is her first male friend and he knows that she admires him.

"Himeko...," Bossun whispers.

Himeko is standing leaning her back on the tree while Katou rest his palm, leaning his weight on the tree besides Himeko's ear while another hand is in his pocket. Both of them talking before Katou close his face to Himeko's.

Bossun jumps before turns his sight against their direction. His right hand is on his chest. What was that?! He really astonished that Himeko is capable on doing that. They're k..k..kissed aren't they? He grips the cloth around his chest, it's painful. He hates it when someone knows Himeko more that he did.

Bossun doesn't know how long he's like that until he hears someone's calling him. He looks up and there's Himeko. Bossun stares at her and a revelation hits him.

Why didn't he realize it? He wants to monopolize Himeko so much that he hates it when Himeko is friendly with another guy. It hurts so much. How desperate is he anyway? It's not like he doesn't have any other female friends (A/N- No..no..he's still cannot relates this to romance).

"Bossun, are you okay? You face is red. Do you have a fever?" Himeko puts her hand on Bossun's forehead.

"Idiot. I'm healthy mind you. I'm Bossun after all," Bossun rebut almost pouting.

"What the hell being Bossun have any connection with you having a fever ha? Are you a kid?" Himeko started.

"What the?! Mind your own business you damn old hag!"

"Who..." Himeko stops when she saw Bossun smiling. It feels like a long time since she saw that smile. Giggling, she sits behind Bossun. Her back is on him.

"It's been a while since we hang out like this. Thinking back, I'm with Katou all the time aren't I?" Himeko lands her head.

Bossun who is already flustered with Himeko's action snapped upon hearing Katou's name. He abruptly stands which almost makes Himeko falls.

"Himeko, could you please leave. Being with you feels somewhat irritating,"

He doesn't know what comes to him but he feels so frustrated that he wants to vent that frustration to someone near him which unfortunately is the subject herself.

Himeko eyes widen. What the heck just happen? Isn't Bossun smiling just a moment ago?

"Bossun what..." Himeko's already trembling when Bossun cut her words..

"Please leave. Looking at you hurts."

Himeko feels like she's been thrown into the abyss. She wants to reach out to Bossun but he is so far. The only conclusion from his words is, 'He hates her.'

Himeko takes her belonging and walk towards the exit before she turns to Bossun.

"I...it looks like that there will be no request and Switch has an otaku meeting with Otakura,so I j..just go back."

It seems so forced and Himeko tries to clench her bag to stops her from trembling so much. She doesn't want to believe that she was hated.

"Just leave!"

* * *

Himeko walks while dragging her feet. Bossun's word s seems to hurts her significantly. It's like that times when Aa-chan betrays her but this pain is much deeper. She doesn't bother to walk together with Katou like she always did for the past week. She doesn't realize that she's been surrounded.

* * *

Bossun stands there. He clenches his hand before punching it to the wall and hell that's hurts. He regretted what he says to Himeko. That was so cold and cruel. How can he hurt the girl that he cares for, want to monopolize even? He must apologize.

"[Himeko is already gone home]?" Switch entered the clubroom while looking at Bossun. "[What are you doing Bossun]?"

"Switch, actually I.." Bosssun's sentence was cut by Katou's entrance from the window.

"Do you see Onizuka?" Katou don't know why but he got the premonition that something bad is happening.

Both of them are unable to answer because of Tsubaki's sudden frantic entrance.

"Do you saw Kiri? Ah, there you are. Kiri, it's terrible! Onizuka had been caught!"

The other three jolt with that statement.

"What! How did you know about that President?" Katou then flinch when Tsubaki shoves the phone that he leaves at the student council to him.

"They called and say that they got your girlfriend but they don't know that I'm the one answered the call," Tsubaki looks at Katou's worried expression.

"[What is this Katou! Is this the purpose of your fake relationship with Himeko?]" The nonchalant Switch looks really angry.

"What? Fake? What is going on?" Bossun looks at the other three

_Flashback_

"Well actually..." Katou starts to speak...

"We are only pretending in order to lure out people that had been eyeing Katou but we need you three to believe in us for this. Can we?" Himeko continues. Her face shows concerns to both Tsubaki and Bossun. Both Switch and Tsubaki look at each other before slowly nodding their heads.

And of course, Bossun is in shock to even hear this conversation.

_End of flashback_

Bossun doesn't know why they are still in this clubroom discussing about this. They should be saving Himeko right now. He looks at Katou who are already on his knees babbling about that this not suppose to happen and this is his fault.. He's really worried and angry at the same time.

"We agreed to do this because those guys who have grudge against me from incident in middle school say that they will take their revenge to people that are important to me. I especially don't want to put President in danger"

Bossun snapped. He grits his teeth while grabbing Katou's collar towards him.

"So it's okay to put Himeko in danger?! Are you stupid! If you really want to protect the person that is important to you, become strong! Not get someone else to be a victim!" Bossun finishes his sentence in one breath before pushing Katou until he hit the door.

Katou bows before he rushes outside; must be to save Himeko. Bossun runs to follow him before Tsubaki grabs his arm. "Fujisaki, actually Onizuka is the one who proposes the idea.."

* * *

Himeko opens her eyes and find out that both her hands and feet had been tied. Her belonging besides her and she's been surrounded by a group of man. They said something about she cannot run away and they want revenge but Himeko doesn't care. She feels hopeless, angry and sad...

To whom she wants to vent all this feelings...

* * *

Bossun run as fast as he could to follow Katou's lead. He remembers what Tsubaki said at the clubroom.

"She says that she also wants to help Kiri to protect me. She doesn't want you to be sad if something happens to me. She said that, after all, my existence saves you...," Tsubaki shows a really painful expression.

"Stupid girl. She knows that I can protect myself. Doesn't she also important to you?" He mutters regretfully.

Bossun clench his teeth. Himeko is an idiot. Katou better knows where the place that they kept her. They reach a small warehouse with human presence all over the place.

"They should be here."

Switch and Tsubaki arrive as both of them reach the door handle. They stop when they hear a horrible scream coming from inside. There a beating noise and someone's scream monster or demon. They quickly open the door.

What lies before them is tragic scenery that should not be shown to anyone. There are about 10 to 15 people lying with blood all over them. In the middle of that, stands a blond girl holding a hockey stick with her back against them. She is not fully fine. Her body is full of bruises and bloods but she still standing mightily. The Onihime.

The four boys remain speechless for how many seconds. They just witness on what The Onihime true strength. Bossun steps in front.

"Himeko..," he calls. He can see Himeko flinch but she still doesn't turns to him.

"Are you okay? Let's go back."

"Why?" Himeko begin to speak. She sounds that she's on the verge of tears.

"Look what have I done!" She turns and her eyes teary. Her face is full of anguish.

"I hurt them Bossun. I thought I already changed but I lose my rationality and beat them! My mind was blank! I'm a monster! A demon! You are right to hate me" She yells desperately. Her tears run heavily.

Bossun was speechless. Himeko is suffering. She blames herself and he knows that it is all because of him. He shouldn't push her away. It is the same as betraying her. He runs and takes Himeko to his embrace.

"I'm sorry Himeko. It's alright. Whatever happens, I will never hate you"

As Himeko's cry become louder, Bossun embrace become tighter.

* * *

"I'm sorry for all the inconvenience that I cause you," Katou bows to Himeko who is bandaged at her head and arms.

"It's okay Katou, I'm also the one at fault." Himeko feels terrible. Not only she came out with such a stupid plan, but she also awakens the Onihime. What is the point to act all lovey-dovey to the extent of faking a kiss scene?

That day was wrapped up pretty well. After all the crying and hugging, the leader of the gang kneels to Himeko saying that he doesn't know that Katou's girlfriend is the legendary Onihime and promises that they will not disturb them anymore. Thank god none of them have serious injuries, so five of them just leave the gang like that and Tsubaki brings them to his family clinics.

Bossun looks at Himeko. He knows that Himeko will always be hurts by the incident. Suddenly he feels that Tsubaki tug his sleeve.

"Don't worry Fujisaki. I already scold Kiri. You should help Onizuka to recover," he puts his hand besides his mouth to hides what he was whispering from Katou and Himeko.

Bossun smiles. For some reason, his twin's words encourage him. He will stay by Himeko sides and help her even if it cost his whole life.

At the same time, Switch just observes the four of them from his seat.

'My, my...in the end, nothing happens except a weird resolution from Bossun side. I wonder when he will realize his feeling towards Himeko?' Switch thought. A frown was form between his eyebrows.

* * *

I got lazy in the end. Sorry about that. Yup, I know this is crappy but please review. Constructing critics are mostly welcome. Thank you.


End file.
